Larxene's Ambition
Ratchet and the Penguins went inside the crash site, only to come across another member of Organization XIII - Larxene. Clank: Oh, dear. Ratchet: You must be working for Vexen, don't you? Larxene: Too clever. I'm Larxene. Mikey: That's a cool name. Skipper: Mikey, you're not helping! Mikey: Comic geek. Sorry.. Leo: Oh, brother.. Larxene: So, are you having fun with this city? I bet you can understand your potential as a leader by now. But, I guess it doesn't gotten this difficult to embrace that fact. Ratchet: What do you mean? Clank: Ratchet didn't ask to be a leader. We just got here, after all. Skipper: Yeah. Larxene: True, but it seems something is holding you back. Clank: I think you're mistaken with someone else. Larxene: *laughs* Oh, you're so much fun to watch. There are many other heroes across the entire world, but none compared to the one more dangerous than the friends you met before. Raphael: *grunts* She's really started to tick me off! Skipper: You better make some sense, Larxene! Larxene: Do you really think I'm going to say it? That's too easy. Oh, what to do? Raphael: That's it!! Ratchet: Raph, wait! - Raphael charges forward to attack Larxene, but she shock him with a counterattack. Private: Oh dear.. Skipper: Stay on your guard, Private. This might get hairy. Larxene: Alright, have it your way, then. I know it'll kill you to hear this, but I think I can live with that. - Ratchet and the others run towards Raphael as they are about to listen to Larxene. Larxene: We have keeping an eye on several heroes on this world. Some look ridiculous, others look splendid. And then, there's strange life forms who doesn't belong here in the first place. Like the Time Lord, for example. Ratchet: The Time Lord? You mean..? Larxene: Oh, you do get it! There's tons of heroes, just like you. Sometimes, a hero can be transformed into one of us, if lucky. It makes tingle how easily you were duped. - Rico is starting to get mad. Ratchet: Easy, Rico. Not yet. What do you want with Kiva? What does she ever do to you? Larxene: So close to it.. We're almost there. This is our chance to turn the Keyblade wielder into our puppet. But-- That jerk Axel.. He destroyed Vexen to betray us! Skipper: You leave our pal alone! - Realizing there are no more options left, Ratchet stands up and gets ready to fight Larxene. Ratchet: It doesn't matter how many these heroes are. It's the act of someone whose doing the right thing. That's why me and Clank are here. To protect this new world. Larxene: You're such an idiot. Many have fallen against us, and yet you're still breathing. You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you wanted.. You're going down alone! Clank: That's what you think. Skipper: He's right. We always have each other's back. Leo: And we're stick together as a team. Ratchet: No more games, Larxene. It's time to end it. Larxene: Okay, have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me! - Ratchet, the penguins and the ninja turtles attack Larxene with everything they had, but depite of her knowledge, both the penguins and the turtles are easily defeated. Only Ratchet and Splinter deal enough damage on her, leaving Larxene to barely stood her ground. Larxene: No.. No! I refused to lose..to such a bunch of losers! Splinter: Sorry, you just lost. Clank: That's two members down, already. Ratchet: Maybe, but I need to let Kiva know about this. Larxene: You're not..getting away with me! - At that moment, Larxene is starting to fade away. Larxene: I think I'm.. I'm fading? Ratchet: Face the facts, Larxene. Everyone pays the price at friendship..even disloyality. Larxene: No, this isn't..the way I-- I won't..allow--! - Larxene fades away completely and Ratchet wasn't too sure about what Larxene told him before her demise. Leo: So, now what? Ratchet: Everyone, get some rest at the arcade bar. All of you deserve it. Clank: Oh, I almost forgot. - Clank has taken out some communicators from Ratchet's spaceship. Don: What are those? Clank: These are yours to keep. - Clank passed them on to Danny, Sawyer, Skipper and Splinter. Clank: These are communicators. Use these to call us anytime. Skipper: Say.. Those are very nice.. Maybe, you guys are okay in my book. Private: But, what about Kiva? Ratchet: We haven't got a word from her since she sneaks inside ENCOM. I wonder how she's doing? - Clank's telecom monitor is ringing and Kiva tries desprately to call them. Clank: Incoming message from Kiva. Kiva: Hello? Ratchet? Ratchet: Kiva? You look different. Everything ok? Kiva: Do I look okay to you!? One moment, I was helping him fix the system and next thing I know, I'm trap inside the computer!! Clank: Wow.. She's getting desperate.. Ratchet: Kiva, calm down. Where is this computer room before you guys got zapped there? Kiva: Its in the room with the computer and laser in ENCOM. Ratchet: You guys just hang in there. I'll be there as soon as I can. Kiva: Please, do so Ratchet. I don't wanna get killed from the MCP. Clank: Hmm.. Ratchet: I got the coordinates. Ratchet out. - Clank's telecom monitor turns off. Clank: It seems Kiva's having trouble fighting against the MCP. Ratchet: Unless we get to it first. Skipper: If something bad happens to her, I'll teach him not to mess with our pal. Ratchet: Thanks for the encouragement, Skipper. But, I think we got this one covered. Clank: I agree with Ratchet. Splinter: Stay safe. And be careful. - Ratchet and Clank nodded and quickly headed to ENCOM. Category:Scenes